


midnight calls and late night confessions

by forbiddenquill



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #ThankYouNayeon, F/F, just fluff, mindless fluff cause im still crying over the minayeon selca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: “For courage,” Nayeon answered. When Mina’s eyebrows furrowed together, she continued: “I drank enough to gather the courage to call you.”“Why would you do that?” Mina was starting to realize what was happening here and she wasn’t sure how to react. After all, Nayeon had called her five times already…Pursing her lips, Nayeon let go of her wrist. “Because I wanted to be loose enough to call you but sober enough to clearly say that I like you.”(or, alternatively, Nayeon needs some liquid courage.)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 16
Kudos: 586





	midnight calls and late night confessions

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate title to this fic was: MINAYEON FLUFF CAUSE THEY POSTED A SELCA
> 
> enjoy!!!

“You shouldn’t have drunk so much, unnie.” Mina’s voice sounded weary even to her own ears. She hoped she didn’t sound too frustrated but she also knew that she couldn’t be blamed for it. After all, they were walking alone in a deserted street half past midnight. Next to her, Nayeon was stumbling back and forth, apparently not able to control her own weight. Mina reached out with a steady hand and placed it on the older girl’s arm. 

“It wasn’t… a _lot_.” Nayeon’s speech was slurred and she had to squint her eyes at Mina. “Just enough.” 

“Enough for what?” Mina frowned. This wasn’t the first time Nayeon had called her when she was out drinking _alone._ In fact, it happened so much that Mina made sure her phone wasn’t on silent so that she could hear when Nayeon was calling. It hadn’t occurred to her to ask why Nayeon had chosen _her_ when she had a billion other friends. After all, she _was_ part of the drama department. They knew a lot of people there. 

Nayeon shrugged and looked away. Her entire posture was tense. She looked ready to bolt. “Just enough,” she muttered. 

“ _Right_.” Mina kept her hand on Nayeon’s arm. “Come on, let’s call a cab.”

Nayeon didn’t say much when Mina flagged down a passing cab on their street. She kept her silence the entire time they were inside the car. And instead of leaning on Mina’s shoulder like she always did, Nayeon turned her attention to the window and watched the world passing by. Mina felt as if she had done something wrong but she couldn’t fathom what it was. So, just like Nayeon, she stayed quiet too. 

By the time they arrived at Nayeon’s apartment, the older girl had apparently dozed off. Mina paid the driver and even added in a tip since he had turned off the radio when Nayeon complained of an impending headache. After she thanked him for getting them home safely, Mina lightly shook Nayeon’s shoulder and whispered for her to wake up.

“Five more minutes,” Nayeon mumbled under her breath. 

Mina let out a soft laugh. “Unnie,” she called, “we’re already at your place.”

At these words, Nayeon slowly opened her eyes. Their depths cleared at the sight of Mina peering so closely at her. “Okay,” she breathed out and slowly followed the younger girl out of the vehicle. 

Nayeon was still quiet as they climbed up the stairs leading to the older girl’s floor. Mina made sure to follow from behind in order to keep Nayeon safe from falling over. The rest of the building was quiet, having already retreated to their beds for the night. Nayeon had a roommate, Momo, but she was always spending the night at her girlfriend Sana’s house. So by the time they reached the eighth floor, Nayeon was trying her best to insert her key into the keyhole with maximum effort and concentration.

It wasn’t working. Mina had been watching her for nearly five minutes now. She reached out and covered Nayeon’s shaking hand with her own. “Let me,” she gently said. 

Nayeon swayed back and forth. “Sorry,” she muttered. She pressed a hand against her forehead. Under the orange hallway light, the shadows under her eyes were more prominent. She didn’t look like the prim and proper lead of the drama department. Her hair was a mess, her mascara was running and her lipstick was smeared. “Guess I did drink a lot more than I intended to.”

“It’s okay,” Mina said softly. 

Once the door was unlocked, she pushed it open. Inside the apartment, Nayeon quickly took off her shoes and collapsed face-first on the couch. She made an indignant noise as she did so. On the other hand, Mina did her routine when it came to nights like this. She went into Nayeon’s room, grabbed a pillow and blanket, and then returned to where her friend was resting. 

“I’m sorry for calling you out here so late,” Nayeon said when Mina draped the blanket over her. 

The younger girl paused, trying to come up with the right response. “It’s fine,” she replied with a hint of a smile, “but I fully expect you to make it up to me. This is like, the fifth time, I think.”

Nayeon’s voice was slurred when she grumbled, “I didn’t think you were keeping count.” 

“You know me.” Mina saw that Nayeon was biting her lower lip. “I like to keep track of things that are important.” 

The cheeky grin that graced Nayeon’s features made Mina want to roll her eyes. “Does that mean I’m important?”

“Well, I _am_ taking care of you in the middle of a Tuesday night even though I have an exam tomorrow morning,” Mina pointed out. When Nayeon winced at the truth in that statement, she was quick to add, “Of course you’re important to me, unnie. You’re my friend. Friends are supposed to take care of each other.”

Nayeon was quiet for a very long time, almost to the point that Mina wondered if she had fallen asleep with her eyes open again. She had a weird habit of doing that. The first time Mina witnessed it, it had creeped her out. But now, she was used to it. So when Nayeon didn’t respond to her words, Mina made a move to stand up but was stopped by a hand circling around her wrist, keeping her rooted in her spot. 

“Friends are supposed to be honest with each other too,” Nayeon said with a crystal clear expression written all over her face. She looked completely sober. 

Mina tilted her head. “Yes,” she said, “I suppose you can say that.” She paused. “Is there something you want to tell me?” 

“Yes. No. Ah, I don’t know.” Nayeon’s grip on her slackened. “I’m not sure if I should.”

“If it’s bothering you so much then maybe you should tell me.” Mina sat back down on the floor next to the couch, reaching up with her other hand to hold Nayeon’s. 

“I’m…” Nayeon looked away. “I’m scared that it will change how you look at me.” 

“Unnie,” Mina called, laughing softly, “nothing you say will ever change the way I look at you.” 

She didn’t really know what was bothering Nayeon so much. Maybe it had something to do with her partying or her drinking or her calling Mina for the fifth time in a row. Whatever the case, Mina knew that she was telling the truth when she said that there was nothing that could be said that would change her perception of Nayeon. Because they were close friends. Nayeon was the one person Mina could turn to when she needed cheering up or when she needed to laugh. And in return, Mina hoped to be the person Nayeon could lean on during the difficult times. If this was the case now, then Mina wouldn’t be mind. 

Nayeon’s gaze slid back to Mina. “That’s what I’m afraid of,” she confessed. 

The words were so vague that Mina was starting to get a little worried. But she still leaned forward, watching the way Nayeon’s cheeks seemed to deepen in color. “How much did you drink?” she asked. 

“Just enough,” the older girl replied.

“You said that earlier. Enough for what?” 

Nayeon swallowed. “For courage,” she answered. When Mina’s eyebrows furrowed together, she continued: “I drank enough to gather the courage to call you.” 

“Why would you do that?” Mina was starting to realize what was happening here and she wasn’t sure how to react. After all, Nayeon had called her five times already… 

Pursing her lips, Nayeon let go of her wrist. “Because I wanted to be loose enough to call you but sober enough to clearly say that I like you.” Once the words were out, she quickly averted her gaze and tensed her entire body, as if already expecting a rejection.

 _Oh_. 

The silence that followed seemed heavy. Mina didn’t realize she was holding her breath until her lungs started to ache. She slowly released it. Nayeon still wasn’t looking at her, her gaze firmly fixated on the ceiling above them. As the seconds slowly dragged on, Mina shifted her weight and leaned forward again. 

“How drunk are you right now?” she asked, feeling her heart race inside her chest. All the blood seemed to be rushing towards her face. She felt very warm and she knew this was the effect of Nayeon’s words. It didn’t take long for her to realize that she had liked hearing those words said out loud. 

Nayeon closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. “Drunk enough to realize that this was a mistake,” she mumbled. 

“Are you drunk enough not to remember any of this tomorrow morning?” Mina pressed on. 

Regretfully, Nayeon met her gaze. “I don’t think so,” she answered. 

“Good.” And with that being said, Mina leaned forward, curling her palm around Nayeon’s cheek, and pulled her into a soft kiss. The older girl made a small noise of surprise, apparently not expecting anything to come out of her confession. At first, she was responsive, unsure of how to react, but Mina’s mouth against hers softened, almost as if the younger girl was begging for the kiss to be reciprocated. After a moment passed, Nayeon let out a sigh and kissed her back.

Nayeon’s lips tasted of cheap beer and grapefruit lip balm. Her face was burning so much that Mina could feel the heat radiating off her. Mina hoped she wasn’t going to get a fever after tonight, especially after she’d been drinking. She also hoped that Nayeon could still remember this kiss when tomorrow rolled around. After a few seconds of silence, Mina pulled back but still kept her hold on Nayeon’s face. 

“When you call me next time,” she began, holding Nayeon’s shocked gaze, “make sure that you’re not doing it at the expense of your liver.” 

The shock slowly wore off. “Does that mean you…?” she started to say. In her drunk but not too drunk state, she looked very confused. “Please tell me I’m not dreaming again.” 

“Again?” Mina repeated and her lips curled into a devious grin. “Have you been dreaming about me kissing you, Im Nayeon?” 

“Ugh, you’re so—” Nayeon hid her face behind her hands. When Mina didn’t say anything else, she added, “Okay, fine. I _might’ve_ dreamed about it _one time_.” 

“When was this?”

“I think it was after the first time I called you.” Nayeon sneaked a peek between her long fingers and Mina could see that she was blushing very hard now. 

“Does that mean you’ve wanted to kiss me ever since?” 

Nayeon shook her head. “No, way before,” she answered. Apparently her drunken state gave her loose lips as well because she seemed to answer every question that Mina sent her way. Or perhaps she was too dazed to offer any sort of resistance. Whichever the case, Mina was very happy with these turn of events. 

“When did you start liking me?” Mina asked again. 

Nayeon groaned, covering her face once more. “Are you really going to interrogate me? I thought you had an exam tomorrow morning—”

“I do.” Mina reached out and pried Nayeon’s hands away from her face. “But there are more important things right now.” 

The world was so quiet and they were so close together that Mina heard Nayeon’s sharp intake of breath. It was nearing 1 AM now but Mina didn’t care. She kept track of important things. She wanted to know when Nayeon started liking her. She wanted to know where to meet her in the middle. 

“I’ve had a crush on you since the day we met,” Nayeon finally answered. 

Mina could feel her lips widening into a broad grin. “Okay,” she said. The warmth inside her chest seemed to expand. It felt like her heart was going to start ascending to the heavens. To reward Nayeon’s honesty, she leaned forward and kissed her again. 

For a split second, Mina thought of her upcoming exam tomorrow but pushed it out of her mind. Like she said earlier, there were more important things right now. So, when she pulled back from the kiss, she tightened her grip on Nayeon’s hands and told her that she was going to stay for the night. It was worth it to see the smile slowly appear on Nayeon’s lips.


End file.
